


Tommy No Biting

by lonelymarblesoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Demon AU, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Live Vicariously Through Sleepy Bois Family Dynamics, Techno tries to be a good bro, Tommy Is a Gremlin, and he does a Good Job, i wish i was this good of a sibling, inspired by some art on twt, man, okay sorry im ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda
Summary: Tommy was not at all happy to see his traitor of a brother. Nope. Not at all.His tail apparently disagreed.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 836





	Tommy No Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo Demon Au POGGGG
> 
> this was inspired by some fanart on twt, by @akeiise !! :D

“I hate you! Leave!” The angry teen pointed in a random direction, somewhere that was simply  _ away  _ from Logstedshire. Who was Technoblade to come here and mock him?  _ He dutifully ignored the urge to hug him. He’d hurt Tubbo! (But didn’t Tubbo hurt you? A voice whispered.) _

Unbeknownst to the young blond, his thin tail was wagging behind him rapidly, the tuft of fur on the end becoming a blur. The pink-haired male before Tommy huffed in amusement.

“You sure about that?” Technoblade snarked. His crimson horns shined under the sun, and anyone else might’ve been intimidated by the imposing form, but Tommy was a big man and completely undaunted. Tommy’s own lighter red horns only protruded slightly above his fluffy hair, nothing compared to Techno’s long spiraled ones (proof of his battle prowess). 

“Yes, most definitely. Now kindly fuck off,” Tommy growled. The older simply looked at a point behind Tommy, raising an eyebrow. 

Tommy turned to look over his shoulder, immediately reddening in embarrassment once he spotted his wagging tail. He quickly gripped it in his hands, holding it out in front of him. He glared at the appendage as though it had offended him (that probably wasn’t too far from the truth, Techno mused).

It was well known among demons that a tail gave away one’s true emotions, which was why most hid them. Showing someone your tail was also a sign of respect, trust, and even love. Tommy had probably not even thought to put his tail away since they’d grown up together, and so a natural, instinctual trust was between them despite recent past events. While Techno was far more experienced in hiding his feelings, Tommy was much more naive. It most likely had to do with the fact that Phil’s ragtag family of three had found Tommy abandoned in the Nether when he was the size of a toddler. Techno and Wilbur… they’d been less lucky.

“Did you miss me by chance, Tommy?” He spoke with mirth, chuckling when Tommy turned his glare on the older demon. 

“No,” the teen grumbled further, but it was unintelligible. When a silence loomed over them, Techno took the chance to look over his younger brother further. His shirt was torn in two places, he had slight eye bags, and he had no armor on. His hair was messy, and Technoblade even spotted a few twigs in there somewhere. Phil would not be pleased once he found out how poorly his youngest was faring, and he’d also most likely want Techno to do something about it.

Philza was a very scary man when angry. He may not be a demon, but he was definitely  _ something. _

Tommy shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the silence and searching eyes on him. He yelped when he was suddenly gripped by the scruff of his neck, and he instinctually went limp. Just like a cat. It was how the Sleepy Bois had often handled the fiery child demon in his younger years, because the boy couldn’t bite when held like that (most demon parents did it as well). 

Techno felt slight concern when he realized just how light Tommy was. Oh well, he’d fix that. The man concentrated on the location he wanted to travel to, and with a pop, they were there. He set Tommy down on the rug in his “retirement home” and flicked the boy lightly on his nose when Tommy tried to bite his finger. Techno sighed; Tommy clearly hadn’t grown out of his biting habit, unfortunately. 

“Stay.”

“What- I’m not going to listen to you, why are we even here-!” He was silenced by the look Techno shot him. He quietly mumbled obscenities under his breath.

Tommy finally released his tail, which simply went back to wagging. He grabbed it again, trying to force it still. No luck. He wasn’t happy to see Techno! He wasn’t! He was just lonely because Ghostbur had left for L’manberg for a little bit.

Technoblade returned with a bowl of mushroom stew, handing it to Tommy. He started eating immediately (Techno was the best cook in the house, despite what most think). Technoblade smirked when he watched the younger’s tail continue wagging, and he reached out to pinch the tuft of fur on the end. Tommy reacted as though he was physically shocked, and the Blade himself laughed. 

“You’re such an ass, you know that?”

“Whatever you say, nerd,” He rummaged in his inventory before pulling out his communicator. “I’m going to call Dad and let him know you’re here.”

Tommy looked up hopefully; he hadn’t seen his Dad since before the exile. After he finished his bowl, he felt the pull of sleep calling to him. Techno seemed to notice, and he threw a warm blanket at Tommy before pointing at the couch. 

A few minutes later, and Tommy seconds away from passing out. Mind hazy, he reached out for his brother. Said brother sighed but obliged Tommy by running his fingers through the boy’s hair, and occasionally scratching around the area where the horns came out of the skull; he knew from personal experience that those areas got sore a lot, especially when they were growing. Tommy soon drifted off to sleep.

“Night, Techie…” He mumbled. 

“Goodnight, Bubba,” Seems like it was time to call Phil.

He stood to do just that, making his way over to the fireplace. Looking at his communicator, he clicked Phil’s name. It rang a couple times, and then his Dad picked up.

“Techno, is everything alright?” The concerned voice entered the demon’s ear, relief instantly filling him. 

“Actually, about that, uh…” He nervously pulled on his pink bangs, a short silence filling the call. “Um, I think we need to help Tommy. He’s…he’s not okay, Dad, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Fuck mate, I’ll be there soon. Stay safe.” The call ended abruptly, so Techno assumed Phil had probably been in the middle of something. He shrugged off the slight bit of guilt he felt; Tommy was more important. 

Speaking of which, the young demon had started whimpering in his sleep. Techno sighed, walking over and petting Tommy’s head again. The teen groggily looked up at him.

“Techno, it hurts,” Tommy’s eyes began to tear up and Techno panicked.

“Oh, What hurts?” He asked.

As an answer Tommy pointed to his mouth, baring his teeth. That’s when it clicked for Techno; Tommy was getting fangs. While most demons lost their baby teeth by the age of 12, their adult fangs didn’t grow in until after they turned 16. Adult fangs were much larger and stronger, unlike the razor-sharp baby ones similar to that of a puppy. 

This was probably not a good time for Tommy to have to deal with this. He’d be in a fair amount of pain. It was known as a kind of secondary “teething” phase among their species. Ugh. Techno was going to have to get something for Tommy to chew on so he didn’t destroy everything in the house. He thought back to when him and Wilbur had to experience it, back when Phil had to learn about it for the first time. Yeah...they wouldn’t want a repeat of that. Poor Phil had been driven nearly insane by all the chewed table legs around the house. You’d think teenagers would be able to know better than to do that, but you’d be wrong.

“Sorry Toms, can’t help you with that right now, but I’ll try and get something for you soon,” He told the boy. In response, Tommy whined in annoyance, tail lashing from side to side. 

“Hurts,” He growled. Uh oh. Technoblade knew that Look. It was the ‘I’m about to bite your finger off,’ Look. Techno snatched his hand away last minute just as the pearly white teeth of his brother snapped shut. 

Techno sighed, “Tommy, no biting. What would Dad say?” 

“Fuck off!” Tommy abruptly stuffed his head under the blanket, apparently intending to go back to sleep. Techno huffed in amusement.

_ And if later that night Techno’s own tail flicked in contentment, well, that was nobody's business but his own. _

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm the eldest of 6 and it sucks. If you're a younger sibling can you tell me how to be a better big sibling?? Like I try but-
> 
> My sister used to chase me around with huge scissors and I've been traumatized ever since, smh


End file.
